


twentieth century towers

by presage



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presage/pseuds/presage
Summary: The moonlight cleaves Ash's face into two halves."I will never leave you, Ash," Eiji says.





	twentieth century towers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galra_Keith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galra_Keith/gifts).



Parts of the Saw-kill still linger in the waterways of Central Park. Ash tells Eiji that the Dutch had named it, as they had named many things. They had called it _ye run of water_.

Eiji looks out at this creek to which Ash has brought him, wonders if the Saw-kill lives through it. The park is tranquil and dark, almost unearthly. The moonlight cleaves Ash’s elfin face into two halves.

“I will never leave you, Ash,” Eiji says.

Chiaroscuro masks Ash’s expression, but Eiji senses a mournful smile.

A quiet wind jostles the tupelo branches. And Ash whispers, “Okay.”


End file.
